1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to error protection for memory devices.
2. Information
Memory devices may be used in various electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDA's), data loggers, or navigational equipment, just to name a few examples. For example, various types of nonvolatile memory devices may be used, such as NAND flash memory or NOR flash memory, just to name a few examples. It would be desirable if error protection could be provided for memory devices.